1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing system.
2. Related Art
Electric devices may be subject to various operational troubles, and a printing apparatus (e.g., a copier) may not always generate correctly printed images. For example, when the copier is not equipped with substantial amount of colorants, an unintended incomplete image may be formed. A user of the printing apparatus is often unaware of such insufficient condition of the printing apparatus and notes the troubles for the first time when the user views the printed image on a recording sheet, i.e., after completion of such troubled printing operations. In order to deal with such troubles, for example, a facsimile machine which reserves print data even after completion of a printing operation is suggested. The facsimile machine can examine past printing behaviors of itself and reserve the print data if the past behaviors indicate possibility of troubles so that the reserved print data is used once again when the trouble is cleared.